Virtual servers allow the sharing of underlying physical machine resources by two or more instances of server software. The practice of partitioning a single server so that it appears as multiple servers has become commonplace in recent years in enterprise networks. The software layer providing the virtualization may be called a virtual machine monitor or hypervisor. Virtualization of servers permits multiple operating system environments to co-exist on the same computer in isolation from each other. Virtualization promotes ease of application provisioning, more flexible maintenance, high availability and disaster recovery. Virtualization may be used for database servers, application servers, file servers, web servers, and other applications. Virtual web servers may be a way of providing low-cost web hosting services. Instead of requiring a separate computer for each server, a plurality of virtual servers may execute on the same physical computer. Web site performance may not be affected and each web site may behave as if it is hosted by a dedicated physical server computer.